Addicted To You
by paradeoflights
Summary: Now all she was left with was the feeling in the pit of her stomach, fluttering with nervousness. She smiled to herself when she turned away from Scott, hoping he was doing the same. Hoping he felt the same.


I plan on uploading all of my Prompt Fills on here, AO3, and tumblr. So, you'll be seeing quite a few Scira fics being posted by me. And let's be happy that Kira has been added to the characters list,_ finally_.

**Tumblr Prompt Fill.**  
Anonymous asked for: Scott and Kira running in the woods after he spins her, but the class doesn't run up behind them.  
_Posted on scirafanfiction, as well. You're welcome to send in prompts there, and they'll be cross posted on there and here._

* * *

The speed at which Kira was running had to be— if only a little— illogical. She would agree that she was a fairly good runner, and could pass most of the group within a minute or two, leaving far behind in the dust. But,_ this_.. this wasn't _right_. She passed Danny then, smiling at his bemused expression. Her heart remained steady— not too fast— a constant _thump, thump, thump_. Within a few minutes, she was nearly a quarter mile ahead of the group. Then another minute passed, and still no one had caught up. She assumed she was nearly half a mile ahead now, if not more. Or maybe she had veered off path. She didn't stop, though. She pushed herself further, forced herself to move faster. She felt invincible, and inexplicably powerful.

A sudden shriek of surprise slipped past Kira's lips as she was twirled into the air, strong hands wrapping around her waist. She struggled to catch her breath as she was placed back onto her feet. _Scott_. Where had he even came from? The other direction obviously, but the others had started on the opposite side.

"Did you see how fast I was running?" She asked, gripping Scott's bicep with an amount of strength that she swore could leave bruises, even he didn't have supernatural healing.

"I felt it." Was all he said. He seemed just as out of breath as her. She huffed out a short laugh in between breaths. _Something was up_, Kira thought to herself. She glanced up at Scott who had been staring at her the whole while. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts to realize how tight Scott's grip around her waist had gotten. And where those_ claws_?

"Scott." Kira seethed through clenched teeth, "Your claws."

Scott only sneered dipping his head, and Kira felt like she should've pulled back— she didn't move a muscle. It wasn't the fact that he had kissed her that surprised Kira, more so the force that came with it. Her breath caught in her throat, drowning in the feeling of Scott's hands— claws— leaving small traces along her back. Kira took the chance to pull away when Scott tried to catch his breath.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Because, _god_. The way Scott was looking at her right now made her knees weak. But, really— this wasn't like him. She hadn't ever kissed him, and even if they ever had. She hadn't expected the kiss to be that _gritty_, and to be blunt— _hot_. Of course she had thought about kissing Scott before— can you blame her?

Scott's mouthed open, trying to form a word or two— he shrugged. "Sorry, I just—" He gave her a half smile, and her body flooded with blissful mirth. "Can I do it again?"

"_Yes_." It came out a lot more overzealous than intended, but she didn't hesitate wrapping her arms around his neck when he crashed their lips together. It was a lot less bitter and forced, and Kira's breath hitched when Scott dragged his teeth over her bottom lip, nearly breaking the skin there. _Fuck_, was all the came to Kira's clouded mind. And she wasn't one for using such language that often, but_ really_.

She heard Scott laugh in amusement when her back hit the tree, and they broke away for a split second, catching glimpse of each other— staring right into one another's eyes. There wasn't anything that _needed_ to be said. Would it have mattered anyways? Probably not. She knew this was harmless, so she pushed the negative thoughts aside. She tangled her fingers into the back of Scott's hair, the palm of her hand pressed against the nape of his neck. She breathed him in, the smell of body wash and axe cologne mixed with the overwhelming smell of moss and musk surrounding them. There was a small pause before their lips connected again, this time a lot slower and chaste. A faint, but breathy moan escaped Scott's lips and Kira fell into a fit of giggles, smiling into the kiss. And _boy_ was she enjoying this, although the thought of them getting caught didn't seem to good to Kira.

Right then, the whistle blew. "McCall? Where's McCall?" Kira gave him an accusatory look, before smirking. "We better get back." She said as she pulled away from Scott. Their fingers lingered against each others for a moment, before Kira finally let go.

Now all she was left with was the feeling in the pit of her stomach, fluttering with nervousness. She smiled to herself when she turned away from Scott, hoping he was doing the same. Hoping he felt the same.


End file.
